Kelly's Surprise Visit
by Justicerocks
Summary: When Kelly comes to visit Matt, Gabby and the kids he shares some news with them. How will Matt and Gabby react? What aboiut Andy and Ellie? 10th in "Andy, Ellie and Jacob" Series


**A\N:** I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to post this, the past week has been really crazy busy for me and this coming week isn't any better. I'll try my best though to update as many of my stories as I can.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Kelly's surprise visit**

"Ellie!" Gabby grabbed hold of the toddler, "It's time for your nap!" Both her and Matt had been trying to get the toddler down for over half an hour but she wouldn't settle.

"NO!" She shook her head and took off again.

"Elizabeth!" Gabby shook her head and took off after her again. She knew chasing her wasn't what the experts said to do but she didn't care at this point. "Come here!" She picked her up and held on to her tightly; "You need to listen!"

"Urting!" She began to sob.

"I'm sorry Ellie but you need to sleep."

"No!" She shook her head and tried to get out of her mother's hold.

"Elizabeth," Matt warned as he walked into the family room, "Your baby brother is sleeping. Do not wake him up. You need to go to sleep.

"Big bed?" She asked hopefully.

"Oh no," Gabby shook her head, "Your own bed. Now lets go."

"Mean," Ellie pouted and crossed her arms.

"Yes, yes Mommy's very mean," Gabby proceeded to carry her daughter up the stairs.

"Andy want to-" Matt called out but stopped when he sae his son wasn't in the family room watching TV, "Andy!" He called out, "You better not be hiding! This isn't funny!" He searched the family room and living room and the hallway before going into the kitchen, "ANDREW MATTHEW CASEY!"

The markers still in his hands Andy turned around from where he was colouring on the walls, "Hi Daddy."

"Andrew! Drop that marker right now!"

Andy did as he was told but was still smiling, something Matt found infuriating and disrespectful.

"Wipe that smirk off your face right now!" He ordered, "You sit here and tell me what you were thinking when you decided to colour on the walls in markers."

"It's fun," He didn't really answer the question, "Lots of fun."

"We're going to get some cleaner and you're going to clean all of it off!"

"But Daddy!" He whined, "Ellie didn't have to!"

Ellie had managed only a few scribbles when Gabby had caught her drawing on the walls; that was two days ago. "Your sisters younger then you and she did help clean it off."

"I hate being the oldest!" He huffed in annoyance.

"Well get used it." He didn't have any sympathy for him, "You're washing all of this off then you can do some other things."

"Dad-"

"No," Matt walked to the cleaning cupboard and unlocked the baby proof guard and got out cleaning supplies that were safe for Andy to use, "Get to work, "He set them on the ground and then left.

He was cleaning up the family room when the door bell rang, checking to see who it was he was shocked to see his very nervous looking best friend on the doorstep, "Hey man," Upon further examination he looked pale, "What's wrong?"

"I-don't-I…." He stepped into the house, "Brianne just told me- she-"

"Unca Lelly!" Ellie could get no further then the baby gate at the top of the stairs but she could clearly see her godfather.

"Not the best time Kelly," Gabby saw him as well and huffed in annoyance, as now it would be even harder to get Ellie down.

"Sorry," He spat back, "Shouldn't she already be sleeping?"

"Hey!" Matt glared at him, "Let us raise our children! Now if you want to keep insulting my family you can go but if you want to tell me what's wrong then-"

"Brianne's pregnant, six weeks."

"Oh…wow. She just told you?"

"Yeah, she came over with an ultrasound picture and I just had to get out of there."

"So coming here was the natural choice. You know because you're so bad with out children.

"Uncle Kelly!" Andy ran up to him and attempted to hug him but Matt stopped him.

"You go get back to work!"

"Andy lble!" Ellie pointed.

"You need to go to bed!" He shouted back. "Baby!"

"Hey, hey," Matt looked at Andy and Ellie, "Stop it."

"Bad name!" Ellie sobbed, "Bad!"

"Okay baby lets get you to bed," Gabby carried her into back down the hallway.

"I hate sisters," Andy crossed his arms, "I want to send her back!"

At the seriousness of the question Kelly had to laugh, "I don' think you can do that buddy. You're just going to have to live with her."

"Then I'll move!" He declared.

"Nobody's moving anywhere," Matt told him, "Now you go back and clean the wall. Now!"

Andy sighed but he did as he was told.

"So Brianne's pregnant?" Matt got back to the reason for his best friend's surprise visit, "You're going to be a great father."

"NO! NO BABY!" Ellie screamed as she ran to the top of the stairs, "Uncle Lelly!" She sobbed, "NO!"

"Ellie," Gabby tried to pick her up. It was now an hour past her naptime and she was over tired and Gabby knew this was only the tip; if she stayed awake much longer she'd be impossible the rest of the day.

"No, no, can I see her?"

Gabby glared at him but there was no way she could say no now, "Only if you want to put her to bed."

"Fine, I need the practice,"

"Lelly no baby?" Ellie pouted and shook her head.

"Sorry princess," Kelly reached out his arms to take her from Gabby as soon as they got to the bottom of the stairs, "Brianne and I are having a baby."

"No Ellie?" She looked at him, "No?" She asked once she didn't get an answer the first time.

Kelly knew his goddaughter fairly well but he didn't know what she was asking. He silently looked at hid best friends hoping they'd know.

"Are you worried Uncle Kelly wont have any time for you?" Gabby asked.

"Yed," Ellie nodded, "Baby away."

"No, no Ellie," Gabby shook her head, "You be nice," But it was pointless, she knew Ellie was rubbing her eyes but she wasn't going to be easy to put to bed.

"I'll always love you," Kelly kissed her forehead, "Always."

"Marry anne?"

"Marry Brianne?" He couldn't believe such a little girl, no matter how smart she was, would ask that type of question.

"Maybe."

"No Ellie?" She pouted.

"Oh sweetheart."

"Sweetie Uncle Kelly loved Brianne and he had to marry someone his own age," Matt tried to explain.

Ellie shook her head and began to cry. "Come on baby girl, lets get you upstairs to bed,' Kelly proceeded to carry her up the stairs.

"NO!" She screamed.

"I'll help." Gabby knew her daughter could be very difficult to get to sleep.

"Daddy," Andy walked into the main entrance room, tears in his own eyes, "I want to be bad."

"What?" He turned on his heel and looked at his four year old, "What does that mean?"

"You and Mommy only do things with Ellie."

"Your sister needs a lot of attention."

"She does bad things."

"Andy your sister and you," He tried to find words he'd understand, "You're different, you like playing on your own."

"Daddy you said we'd do things!" He pointed his finger at him.

"Don't you dare point at me," He glared, "And don't tell me what I did."

"But you did. You said we'd still do things and we don't."

"Things have just been busy buddy."

'With Ellie and Jacob."

"Andy sometimes it's going to be like this."

"I don't like it!"

"Well I'm sorry."

"I want to play with you."

"Well you go and clean up that mess you made and we can play together. And maybe if you're good at home and at school for a few weeks well go to a hockey game, just the two of us.

"I can go too if you want," Kelly told him as he walked down the stairs.

"No way Ellie's already asleep."

"Gabby has her lying in bed, she's fighting to keep her eyes open but she's almost out. I didn't think my presence was helping any."

"Probably a good idea," He answered honestly, "Andy, go and finish cleaning I want to talk to your Uncle alone."

"Okay Daddy," Andy left although he didn't want to.

"So you don't think you'll make a great father?" Matt asked again.

"Its different with them!" He justified, "I don't have to worry about screwing everything up! I know they have great parents."

"I didn't have the perfect childhood either!" Mat reminded him, "Until Andy was a year and half I thought I was an awful father, Gabby had to keep reminding me of ways of doing things and even though I'd read all the books and… sometimes I still wonder if I'm doing an okay job."

"Your kids are great Matt," Kelly assured him.

"And so will yours. That little baby is going to be very spoiled and loved. Don't forget now it's my turn to be the fun Uncle."

"Yeah, good luck with that," His friends joke made him feel a little better about the situation. He turned serious quickly though, "Its not just about the baby though, its about my relationship with Brianne and everything else. Should I ask het to marry me? We've only been going out for eight months but she's going to have my baby and I'd like to do the right thing."

"I think the right thing is whatever both of you want."

"I can't just call her up Matt, I mean I started yelling and walked out of my apartment. I just couldn't deal with the news. She's going to hate me."

"She'll understand it was a big shock."

"Yeah but I was acting like it was a horrible thing, when the truth is I love her and I probably would have asked her to marry me in a few months. Now I just don't know what to do."

"Go and talk to her. Tell her what you told me and you should be all right. Trist me I don't have all of the answers to parenthood either. I'm still wondering why Andy's acting out all of a sudden.

"Jealousy," Gabby told her husband as she walked down the stairs carrying Jacob, "Woke up just as I got Ellie to sleep, I fed him and burped him and now he wants o see his Uncle Kelly."

Kelly took the two month old into his arms and held him, "Hey little man."

Jacob stared back him, his littler fingers waving in the air. He blinked his brown eyes twice and sucked on his soother.

"In seven months you're going to have a new friend," He told him, "What do you think of that?"

Jacob continued to suck on his soother and lay contently in his godfather's arms.

"See, you're a natural," Gabby assured him as she reached for her buzzing cell phone, "It's Erin Lindsay, wants to know if Andy can go over for a play date next Saturday."

"He coloured on the walls in the kitchen, he's cleaning them up now," Matt, informed his wife, "He's been acting up all week."

"I think he just feels left out. He's acting jealous."

"Or it could just be bad behaviour," Matt pointed out, "Not sure he should go over and cause trouble somewhere else."

"He's a good kid Matt," Gabby said and she walked into the kitchen to find Andy cleaning up what he had drawn on the walls, "Andy, come here, I want to tall to you."

"I'm sorry Mommy," He stood up and turned around, "I know drawing on walls is bad."

"Yes it is but that's not what this is about. You've been doing lots of thing you know aren't nice. Like teasing your sister and stealing her toys? Not eating dinner and throwing tantrums." He didn't seem to understand what his mother was getting at so she continued, "You're four years old Andrew and you're in school. You're a very good boy and I know you want Mommy an Daddy's attention." He nodded, "But acting up isn't a good way of getting it. Ellie's still learning and you know she's… she'll always be different, but you're different in good ways. Now Mrs. Halstead said Zack and Aaron want to see you. She said you could come for a play date next Saturday. Do you think you should go?"

"Yes!" He wasn't able to self-discipline yet, Gabby knew that.

"Okay Andy you can go but start acting like the big four year old you are."

"Kelly and I are going to take him to see a hockey game," Matt informed her, "I did promise t still spend time with him after Jacob was born."

Andy looked up and smiled, "And not Ellie."

"That's right Ellie and Jacob are to little, they can stay home with Mommy."

"You sure. No Ellie?"

"Yes bud," Matt had to laugh, "I promise you your sister won't go."

"Okay Daddy," He smiled happily.

 **TBC**

 **A\N:** If you're wondering why I said Erin Lindsay and then Erin Halsteasd it was on purpose. I'm thinking she'd take Jay's last name but keep her maidam name for work related things. Since the adults met her when she was still Erin Lindsay that's why Gabby called her Lindsay but called her Mrs. Halsteasd when talking to Andy. You'll see Andy calls her Mrs. Halstead as well.

 **Up Next:** Andy goes over to the Halstead house for a playdate and he and Zack and Aaron Halstead have lots of fun. Meanwhile back at the Casey household Ellie gets into Gabby's make-up.


End file.
